Mellow Fellows
Mellow Fellows is the seventeenth episode of season three. Synopsis Slips becomes a psychologist. Plot Slips decides that he needs some purpose in his life. After doing some searching, Slips decides to become a Guidance Counselor. Slips is taken under Mr. Mandrill's supervision and becomes a Junior Student Guidance Counselor. But in a bizarre twist of fate, Slips does a much better job at being a Guidance Counselor than Mr. Mandrill has done, and he's fixing all of the students' problems as well, making Mr. Mandrill feel both upstaged and inadequate compared to Slips! Not only that, but it is soon learned that C.D.M.S. can only have one Guidance Counselor at its school at a time, and Mr. Mandrill isn't about to give up his position, so he decides to teach Slips that being a Guidance Counselor isn't as easy as Slips thinks it is. But when Slips still proves to know what he's talking about better than Mr. Mandrill does, the primate finally freaks out and his hairdo turns into an afro. But when Slips sees Mr. Mandrill go crazy, it finally makes Slips realize that the job of a Guidance Counselor is a tough job and Slips really just wants to be a student right now. So Slips gives up his position as a Junior Student Guidance Counselor and lets Mr. Mandrill go back to doing what he does best: being a Guidance Counselor! Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Mandrill *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Roles *Bull Sharkowski *Henry Armadillo *Voices in the Ceiling *Dickie Sugarjumper *French Toast Guy *Lippy Zebra *Stag Deer *Isaac Hyena *Duke Sloth *Bear Ted *Leslie Lamb *Donald Deer *Janet Musk Ox *Margaret Rhino *Latanya Hippo *Joanie Ox *Brian Penguin *Phineas Porpoise *Endugu Elephant *Eddie Panther *Marvin Hammy Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (opening) * Heart of the Forest – William Farran (Jesterday) * Drummed Up 2 – Johnny Hawksworth (“Gee. Poor Slips.”) * Sitar Solo – Lekha Rathnakumar (Mr. Mandrill’s office) * Drummed Up 2 – Johnny Hawksworth (Slip’s self-diagnosis) * Hot Night – Alan Parker (Principal Pixiefrog on the couch) * Quintessence (B) – Barbara Courtney-King, Bill McGillivray, Steve Davies (“It’s all…true.”) * The Circus – Manuel De Sica (Slips is the new guidance counselor) * The Drunken Sailor – Richard Myhill (“Argh, Mandrill!”) * Man Friday – Syd Dale (The Fabulous Office) * Light Four – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers (“Hey, Mr. Man. Where are you going?”) * Rosee D’Espace 1 – Pierre Arvay (“But it IS what you meant, right?’) * Happening Scene – Norman Dane (“I’m freaking out!”) * Sitar Solo – Lekha Rathnakumar (end credits scene) Trivia *The episode's title is a rhyming scheme. *Mrs. Warthog addresses Slips as "Spits". *Warthog also states there's a total 3,452 students at CDMS. *Principal Pixiefrog references the Star Wars franchise, saying that in his mother's opinion, "Everything went downhill after Empire Strikes Back." *It's revealed that Principal Pixiefrog has a brother. *Slips' last name, "Python" is seen on his psychologist degree. This is the second time in the series Slips' last name is shown, following "Lupe in Love", where his name was shown in the ending credits. *Bull Sharkowski comes to the epiphany that the reason he steals people's lunches is because his mother (who he mentions for the first time here) packs him tuna lunches that he doesn't like and he just doesn't have the heart to tell her, revealing a soft side to his personality. *The phobias of Lupe and Windsor are discovered and conquered. Lupe has a fear of french toast and Windsor has a fear of house cats. *When Mr. Mandrill takes out his ponytail holder, he has a giant Afro. *It's implied that Mr. Mandrill comes from Kentucky. *''Credits Gag:'' Mr. Mandrill meditating. Gallery Is This Glass Half Full or Half Empty.png Jake Gives Adam His Bad Test Results.png Slips Sadly Slides Up.png Slips Sticks His Sad Face In.png Realistic Sad Slips.png Yes It's That Bad.png Jesterday.png Spits Wins An Award.png Mrs. Warthog Likes Being a Dude.png Filing Records.png Lupe Explained How Slips Found Meaning in His Life.png Jake Gives Slips a Personality Test.png Mr. Mandrill Was Told Slips Would Be Coming.png Voices in the Ceiling.png Mr. Mandrill Helps Slips With Psychology.png Mr. Mandrill Goes Nuts Over Peanuts.png Mr. Mandrill Sends Slips On His Way.png Slips is Done Talkin' About Salted Peanuts.png Mr. Mandrill Should Really Help Slips.png Slips Becomes a Guidance Councilor.png Mr. Mandrill and Sidekick Slips.png Pixiefrog Needs Psychology.png Mr. Mandrill is of No Use.png Slips Diagnoses Pixiefrog With Sibling Rivalry Syndrome.png Principal Pixiefrog Has Been Enlightened.png Congratulations Spits.png Slips is Now a Guidance Coulcilor.png Slips Helps People With Their Issues.png Bull Hates His Lunch.png Mellow Fellows.png Bull Gets Cured.png Henry Has a Boring Personality.png Slips Assures Henry's Life is Pointless.png Henry is Cured.png Gigantic Line of People.png Phineas and Pretties Happy.png Why is Everybody So Happy.png The Pack is so Happy.png Ingrid is Cured of Her Shyness With Boys.png Lupe Conquered Her Fear of French Toast.png Windsor Covered in Cats.png Cat Rips Open Windsor's Face.png Jake Has Been Cured of His Butt Cracks.png Mr. Mandrill Highlights the Importance of Enlightenment.png Mr. Mandrill Needs Customers.png Slips Cures Adam.png Adam is Cured Too.png Mr. Mandrill Has Lost His Meaning.png Mr. Mandrill Hears the Voice in the Ceiling.png Mr. Mandrill Lets His Hair Loose.png Mr. Mandrill Gets the Attention of Slips' Patients.png The Fabulous Office.png Mr. Mandrill's New Desk.png Screaming Cat on Chair.png Fancy Pinball Machine.png Live Entertainment.png Not So Live Entertainment.png Hellgarvadar.png Kustom Skateboard.png Come On In.png Crackity Crack Crack.png Um Yeah.png Mr. Mandrill is a Loser.png Mr. Mandrill is Going Back to Kentucky.png Besides My Face Hurts From Smiling So Much.png Windsor's Face Has Been Destroyed.png Mr. Mandrill Can't Keep Getting Shown Up.png Slips is Too Young to be a GC.png Slips is Subverting His Own Latent Desires by Latching on to Mr. Mandrill's.png That is What Mr. Mandrill Meant.png Mr. Mandrill is Freaking Out.png Guidance Councilor Freak Out.png Spits Doesn't Seem to Happy.png Slips Goes Back to Normal.png French Toast Guy Seeks Lupe.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Slips Episodes Category:Mr. Mandrill Episodes Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes